Chocolats et petits mots empoisonnés
by Hiniku-chan
Summary: Recevoir de délicieux chocolats et une carte de remerciement de la part d'une tierce personne, ça peut parfois créer bien des choses au sein d'un couple : le doute et la jalousie. Parfois, on en tire de bonnes choses... et parfois de mauvaises.


**Auteur :** Hini

**Fandom :**Gravitation

**Genre :** OS - Romance - YAOI - Angst.

**Pairing :** Yûki/Shû

**Rating :** T, voire un léger M.

**Résumé :** Recevoir de délicieux chocolats et une carte de remerciement de la part d'une tierce personne, ça peut parfois créer bien des choses au sein d'un couple : le doute et la jalousie. Parfois, on en tire de bonnes choses... parfois on en tire de mauvaises choses...

**Disclaimer :** Gravitation n'est point à moi, les personnages encore moins. J'ai quand même l'histoire ! Pas si mal... Le tout est fait pour pas un rond.

**Note :** En cejour de la Saint-Valentin.

**Note 2 :** Je ne suis pas à l'abri des fautes, bien qu'une minutieuse correction ait été effectuée.

« Dialogue »

_Les pensées de Yûki._

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Sondage dans le haut de la page de mon profil "Poll" : Quel genre d'histoires aimez-vous lire sur le site ?

* * *

**Chocolats et petits mots empoisonnés**

...

Tasse en main et buvant une gorgée de café, Yûki sortit de son étude, se passant l'autre dans les cheveux.

Malgré l'heure relativement tôt qu'avait semblée lui indiquer la pendule de son bureau - quinze heures -, il était épuisé, et ce pour plusieurs raisons.

Le fait qu'il semble incapable de mettre par écrit les multiples idées qu'il avait à l'esprit n'y était absolument pas étranger. Loin de là… Rien de pire pour l'agacer.

Bon ce n'était pas encore le syndrome de la page blanche et fort heureusement. Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour se trouver en manque d'inspiration. Sa date limite se trouvait être dans une semaine et il n'était qu'à la moitié de son livre.

_Manquait plus que ça._

Mizuki-san allait encore froncer des sourcils, taper du pied, croiser les bras, le fusiller du regard - bien qu'il y soit imperméable -, et lui mettre la pression pour qu'il s'active pour ainsi respecter les dates qu'elle lui fixait.

« Les échéances que je vous donne ne sont pas là pour faire jolies, Yûki-sensei*. Respectez-les ! »

C'est ce qu'elle lui rabâchait sans cesse. Il avait compris à force, mais que pouvait-il y faire si son esprit se montrait capricieux par moment. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça…

Non, définitivement rien de pire que les passades à blanc du cerveau humain.

Ah si, Shûichi. Ce cher petit Shûichi, tout mignon et tout câlin qu'il était, avec son incessant blabla sur la Saint-Valentin et l'importance qu'elle signifiait dans un couple. Des conneries, voilà tout. Il disait pas non aux pâtisseries que le garçon pouvait lui apporter par contre.

_Pas_ _que je sois gourmand,_ _hein. Mais faut bien se faire plaisir de temps en temps._

N'oublions pas ce bon vieux Tohma, et son incessante manie de s'occuper un peu trop à son goût de sa vie privée et pas assez de la sienne. Il avait pourtant de quoi faire avec sa femme et son futur gamin en route. Ainsi que son adorable sœur le poussant continuellement à aller rendre visite à leur paternel…

_On ne refuse soi-disant rien à une femme enceinte. Bah voyons._

… et même à y rester définitivement tant qu'à faire. Il leur avait pourtant bien fait comprendre que s'il avait quitté le temple familial, c'était pour qu'on lui foute la paix.

Pourquoi les gens ne voulait pas comprendre ça, hein !

_Chacun ne veut entendre que ce qu'il a envie dans cette famille. Du grand n'importe quoi._

Il était pour ainsi dire au bout du rouleau, et il ne suffisait d'un rien pour le faire craquer et qu'il devienne aussi hargneux qu'un caniche enragé. Pour couronner le tout, il allait se prendre une année de plus en pleine face dans à peu près une semaine. Rien n'allait comme il le voulait.

En entrant dans la cuisine, Yûki s'arrêta devant le dernier cadeau de l'autre chanteur trentenaire déphasé : un magnifique calendrier en forme de Kumagoro géant. Il avait tenté de se débarrasser de cette abomination dès que ses yeux s'y étaient brûlés.

Qui voudrait d'une chose aussi ridicule qui faisait la hauteur de son mur ?

Shûichi… qui d'autre. Ce sale gamin qui s'était mis à pleurer comme le plus malheureux miséreux quand il avait voulu éjecter la chose par la fenêtre. Au rythme avec lequel ses canaux lacrymaux s'étaient mis à déverser, l'immeuble aurait été enseveli sous les flots. Pas qu'il s'en inquiétait plus que ça, mais il n'avait aucune envie de devoir passer la serpillère dans l'appartement et encore moins de perdre toutes les précieuses données de son ordinateur.

Il avait donc cédé… encore une fois au jeune homme.

Le téléphone se mit à sonner pour la énième fois de la journée. Probablement la même personne que les six cent cinquante-six fois d'avant.

« Yûkiiiiii ! »

Ce dernier soupira en écoutant le répondeur.

Allait-il encore lui faire le même discours ?

« Pourquoi tu ne réponds jamais ? »

Il devait certainement bouder comme le gosse qu'il était. Il sourit brièvement en y pensant.

« Je t'aime mon Yûki d'amour. Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup… »

Il se massa les tempes en l'écoutant. Rah ! Il avait pas bientôt fini. Un beaucoup de plus et il allait décrocher et lui hurler dessus de se la fermer.

« Puis tu me manques. Tellement, tellement, tellement… »

Le blond fronça des sourcils, un nerf pulsant dangereusement sur sa tempe. Il soupçonnait l'idiot de faire exprès de le pousser à bout, sachant qu'il devait écouter, pour le forcer à prendre ce satané combiné.

Non ! Shûichi ne gagnerait pas. Il avait gagné trop de batailles à son goût, il n'admettrait pas qu'il soit victorieux une fois de plus.

_Jamais !_

« J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité qu'on ne s'est pas vu. »

_Crétin…_

Ils s'étaient quittés le matin même quand K était venu le chercher par la peau des fesses à huit heures pétantes, armes de guerre sous le bras.

« Tu sais, c'est la Saint-Valentin aujourd'hui. »

Comment pourrait-il ne pas le savoir ? Il lui répétait toujours, dans chacun de ses messages. Il ne risquait pas de l'oublier. Il était victime de bourrage de crâne là. Une conspiration à son encontre.

« Malheureusement, je vais rentrer un peu plus tard. K veut que nous fassions des heures supplémentaires. C'est vraiment pas juste Yûki ! Je veux rentrer moiiiiii… faire tout pleins de câlins avec toi. »

Là, il était bien content. Il allait avoir la paix et pouvoir se concentrer sur ses écrits et non avoir un pot de colle suspendu à sa jambe. Quand Shûichi s'accrochait, il était dur de lui faire lâcher prise, voire quasiment impossible, et à la fin il usait toujours du même stratagème pour l'envoyer bouler : les paroles blessantes.

« Je me demande si tu veux des pâtisseries… »

_À ton avis sombre idiot. Évidemment !_

« Shû ! À chaque fois que tu appelles, c'est des minutes en plus que K rajoute.

- Mais Hiroooo ! Je dois souhaiter une bonne Saint-Valentin à mon Yûki chéri.

- À mon avis, il a compris ton romancier. Tu comptes battre le plus d'appels passés dans la journée ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je t'assure que tu as explosé ton dernier record. K te cherche dans les moindres recoins. J'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il va te faire s'il te met la main dessus quand il mettra les pieds sur le toit et qu'il te verra encore au téléphone…

- Yûki doit raccrocher avant moi alors. »

Ce dernier poussa un profond soupir en secouant le tête. Le chanteur avait oublié un petit détail semble-t-il.

« Le répondeur ne risque pas de le faire, idiot.

- Big news ! I found you and I'll kill you*.

- Euh… Yûki… je crois que je vais te laisser.

- Shû ! Courrons ! »

L'explosion qui survint fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant que la ligne ne coupe. Le manager psychopathe avait encore frappé.

_Tous des cinglés à la NG_.

C'est vrai, le gros rond rose flashy autour de la date d'aujourd'hui lui rappelait trop bien ce que la plupart se souhaitait en cet horrible jour.

Il se servit une ixième tasse de son breuvage bien noir et bien fort. Il en avait vraiment besoin s'il comptait survivre jusqu'au soir. Il mit le récipient dans le micro-ondes quand la sonnette se fit entendre. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec un livreur en casquette et salopette bleu, carton sous un bras et tenant de l'autre main un récapitulatif des livraisons du jour.

« Bonjour. Monsieur Shindou Shûichi vit bien ici ? » demanda-t-il en lisant son papier.

Il émit un vague grognement pour confirmer.

« J'ai un colis en son nom. Il me faudrait une signature. »

Colis en main, il referma la porte, retournant là où il avait laissé sa caféine, secouant légèrement le paquet. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore ? Il le posa sur la table. C'était plutôt léger et aucune mention fragile mentionnée dessus. Il prit sa tasse, s'appuya contre le frigo et en but une gorgée, fixant le colis.

Il était adressé à Shûichi, certes, mais c'était avant tout son appartement, il avait donc un droit de regard sur tout ce qui passait l'entrée. De plus, il n'aurait aucun mal à refaire rapidement l'emballage, et si le chanteur trouvait quelque chose à redire, il mettrait le tout sur l'inefficacité du livreur. Oui, voilà, c'était réglé.

Il prit un couteau et trancha soigneusement le scotch marron, avant de jeter rapidement un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Plusieurs boîtes de chocolat, toutes marques et toutes sortes confondues, se trouvaient empilées en deux rangées, un caméscope sur le dessus et ce qui semblait être une carte. Quand il l'ouvrit, ses yeux s'étrécir dangereusement et ses mains se crispèrent.

**.**

**Mon amour.**

**Je te remercie pour les délicieux chocolats que tu m'as si gentiment envoyés il y a trois jours. Je me suis régalée. Je t'en envoie donc à mon tour, en espérant qu'ils te plairont tout autant avec ce petit cadeau en plus.**

**Tu me manques tellement mon chéri. Ta non-présence m'est cruellement insupportable. J'ai besoin de te voir, de te sentir dans mes bras.**

**Appelle-moi plus souvent.**

**Je t'aime.**

**Inoe.**

**.**

Yûki glissa à nouveau la carte en place, attrapa brusquement son café et repartit dans son antre, oubliant le paquet, oubliant ce maudit mot, oubliant simplement tout.

Pourquoi diable avait-il ouvert le carton… ?

Il claqua rageusement la porte de son bureau. Shûichi lui avait donc trouver une remplaçante. Pas qu'il s'en souciait, hein… Le jeune homme était libre après tout…

…

Le son de la sonnette se fit à nouveau entendre, le faisait sortir de ses songes et relever les yeux vers l'horloge.

À peine une heure s'était écoulée depuis la dernière fois, lui ayant laissé assez de temps pour se répéter chaque mot de la carte, et ruminer de sombres pensées dans son coin.

Il se leva lentement et sortit de son étude.

« J'arrive ! » grogna-t-il, alors que l'excité s'acharnait sur l'interrupteur.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volé et tomba face à…

« Bonjour. J'ai un colis au nom de Monsieur Shin… »

Le romancier lui arracha le carton et lui claqua la porte au nez.

« Monsieur et la signature ! »

Il pouvait se la mettre où il pensait sa signature à la noix.

Mêmes gestes qu'un peu plus tôt. Le couteau, le scotch, un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Ah pas de caméscope, mais encore des chocolats et… une carte. Il hésita l'espace de quelques secondes, se souvenant amèrement de l'autre puis l'ouvrit, la curiosité le rongeant.

Il devait savoir…

**.**

**Shû.**

**Je t'envoie ce petit présent, sachant qu'ils sont tes préférés.**

**Ta visite la semaine dernière m'a rendu tellement heureux. Ne plus pouvoir passer autant de temps en ta présence m'attriste énormément. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je passe d'aussi bon moment. Essaye de trouver plus de temps à m'accorder en toute discrétion.**

**Yasuo.**

**.**

Un grognement échappa au romancier. Une amante et maintenant un amant secret. Non mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ! Shûichi était parti voir sa mère la semaine dernière, il lui avait certifié avec son grand sourire innocent. Il n'avait aucun frère et son père était en voyage.

Shûichi lui avait menti, tout ça pour aller voir ailleurs. Comment avait-il osé !

Ce jour ne pouvait définitivement pas être pire. Comment essayer de se concentrer à écrire dans un moment pareil, hein ! Ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible.

Il prit une canette de bière de son frigo et se dirigea vers le salon. Il avait besoin de faire le point sur la situation. Il n'en eut pas le temps. La porte fit de nouveau appel à lui.

_Je vais devenir fou._

Il but une longue gorgée, posa sa bière sur la petite table en verre et s'alluma une cigarette. Il devait évacuer sa colère. Les coups le ramenèrent à la réalité.

Quand il ouvrit la porte pour la troisième fois, il explosa sur la pauvre personne :

« Quoi encore ! Faites-la vous-même votre signature !

- Mon… Monsieur, un autre… colis… »

Le livreur avait de quoi être effrayé et vouloir prendre ses jambes à son cou pour fuir le plus loin possible. L'homme face à lui n'avait rien du grand et charmant séducteur de ces dames. Une aura meurtrière émanait de lui, alors que ses yeux s'étaient assombris et ses traits étiraient dans une mimique qu'on pouvait aisément qualifier d'abominable ; digne des plus grands masques d'épouvantes.

Il se pencha lentement, posa le colis au sol, ne quittant pas le blond du regard, déglutissant nerveusement avant de fuir aussi vite qu'un lièvre shooté aux amphétamines. Il allait demander sa mutation de quartier le plus promptement. Il tenait à la vie tout de même.

Au loin il entendit la porte de l'appartement se clôturer dans un fracas.

Yûki se dirigea vers le salon, le carton sous un bras. Il se laissa choir lourdement sur son canapé de cuir noir et ouvrit brutalement le paquet. Pourquoi prendre des gants...

Oh… des chocolats et une carte.

_Une saloperie de carte oui !_

Il s'empressa de la lire.

**.**

**Shûichi.**

**J'ai bien reçu tes chocolats et je les ai délicatement savourés. Tu sais faire plaisir aux femmes toi. Tu sais toujours comment me faire plaisir en fait. Tu es tellement gentil et attentionné. Quelle chance j'ai de t'avoir. J'ai tellement envie de te voir. **

**Tu n'es pas venu la semaine dernière. J'ai été déçu, mais tu devais être occupé en studio.**

**Je t'embrasse tendrement.**

**Rieko.**

**.**

Là, c'était la goutte d'eau de trop. D'un revers de main, il envoya voltiger le carton et déchira la carte, un sifflement menaçant s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres. Il n'était pas occupé en studio le petit con, il s'envoyait en l'air avec un autre homme.

_Un homme qui n'est assurément pas moi !_

Il était en colère, non, furieux. Il se sentait blessé, humilié, au plus profond de son être. Il avait toujours fait confiance à Shûichi et voilà comment il le lui rendait. Le chanteur l'avait trahi. Il allait lui faire comprendre qu'on ne plaisantait pas avec le cœur des gens et surtout pas le sien.

Comment une personne pouvait-elle vous dire quotidiennement je t'aime et vous tromper sans honte ?

Il n'aurait jamais pensé Shûichi capable d'une telle chose. N'importe qui d'autre, mais certainement pas lui. Il s'était bien trompé. Il ne pouvait pas avoir mal interprété ce qu'il avait lu.

« Shûichi. »

Non, il n'était pas jaloux... ni possessif envers ce qu'il pensait lui appartenir. La bonne blague, mais pas du tout.

…

Shûichi poussa la porte, fatigué mais soulagé, et s'exclama joyeusement :

« Je suis rentré ! »

A l'extérieur, il tombait des trombes d'eau et il s'était empressé de rentrer dans l'immeuble. Il ne ressemblait à rien, un simple rat noyé. Ses vêtements lui collant désagréablement à la peau, comme ci voulant s'y fondre.

Tout le long du trajet ses chaussures avaient fait un agaçant bruit de succion sur les trottoirs goudronnés, et plus d'une fois il avait failli se casser la figure dans sa course effrénée. Il ne rêvait maintenant que d'une chose : une bonne douche et une tenue bien plus confortable.

Il retira rapidement ses baskets et chaussettes, et se précipita rapidement dans la salle de bain, notant au passage que l'appartement était bien calme. Pas un bruit de clavier.

Il ne s'attarda pas plus d'une dizaine de minute sous le jet chaud et apaisant, bien que l'envie s'en faisait sentir. Yûki n'apprécierait certainement pas qu'il consomme toute l'eau chaude. Il se passa un rapide boxer bleu foncé et revêtit le fin kimono de soie noir à ceinture rouge que sa mère lui avait si gentiment offert. Il était classique mais jolie et incroyablement doux sur son épiderme fraîchement lavé.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, la faim se faisant quelque peu sentir en ces dix-sept heures. Il fut surpris d'y trouver deux cartons ouverts, son nom y étant. Il les passa rapidement en revue.

« Yûki ! Tu es là !

- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de crier comme ça !

- Oh tu es là, sourit le chanteur en entrant dans le salon, allumant la lumière. Mais... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? » dit-il surpris en voyant le carton retourné en plein milieu de la pièce, un certain nombre de boîtes de chocolats éparpillées autour.

Il regarda le romancier. Ce dernier était tranquillement assis sur le divan, cigarette en bouche, un bras sur le dossier, un cendrier rempli à ses côtés, ainsi que quatre canettes de bière sur la petite table devant lui, et aucunes émotions ne reflétant sur son visage.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il à quatre pattes, remettant les boîtes dans le carton.

Aucune réponse.

« Tu veux parler de quelque chose en particulier ? » demanda-t-il en faisant l'aller-retour dans la cuisine.

Quand Yûki était ainsi, il ne savait jamais vraiment trop quoi dire ou faire pour ne pas l'énerver encore plus.

« Tu n'as rien à me dire, Shûichi ? gronda le blond.

- Euh… comme ?

- Ne fait pas l'ignorant et encore moins l'innocent, fit-il froidement. Ça ne prend pas avec moi. Cesse de me prendre pour un con.

- Je... je ne comprends pas, Yûki, hésita-t-il.

- Ces choses dans la cuisine ! »

Le chanteur sursauta sous le cri, son cœur s'accélérant. Il avait tendance à paniquer sous les violents accès de colère de l'écrivain. Ce n'était pas souvent, mais quand ça lui prenait il espérait ne pas en être la raison. Mais là...

« Les chocolats, dit-il d'une petite voix.

- Combien ?

- De quoi ? déglutit-il nerveusement.

- Avec combien de personne couches-tu en dehors de moi ? Depuis combien de temps cette mascarade dure-t-elle ? demanda-t-il en se relevant, s'approchant du chanteur, qui lui, préféra reculer.

- Je ne te tromperais jamais, Yûki.

- Combien ! hurla le blond.

- Eiri, tu me fais peur, chuchota-t-il presque, affolé.

- Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça ! »

Marcher à reculons l'avait mené assez loin dans le couloir. D'une main sur le thorax, l'écrivain le plaqua brusquement contre une porte, vu la distance, ce devait être le bureau.

« Aïe.

- Tu ne veux pas répondre.

- Tu es le seul, Yûki.

- Menteur », fit-il simplement, le giflant.

Les larmes glissèrent lentement le long des joues du jeune homme, alors qu'il portait une main là où une grosse marque rouge devait être, il ressentait des picotements.

« Arrête de chouiner, ça m'agace », dit-il dédaigneusement.

Il attrapa ses deux poignets qu'il étira au-dessus de sa tête, les retenant d'une poigne ferme.

« Qui est meilleur au lit, hein, susurra-t-il à son oreille. Cet autre homme ? L'une de ces deux femmes ? Moi ? Alors... »

De sa main libre, il empoigna une touffe de cheveux du garçon et écrasa leurs bouches sans aucune délicatesse, alors que ce dernier poussa un gémissement plaintif. Dans un même élan, il arracha d'un geste vif le sous-vêtement puis le souleva contre le mur, calant son bassin sous les cuisses de Shûichi.

« Non ! Yûki, arrête ! Pitié ! Pitié ! Ne fais pas ça... »

Il avait espéré que son amoureux reprenne rapidement ses esprits, qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais il commençait à comprendre que son espoir était vain. Il n'avait d'autre choix que de se débattre comme un beau diable.

« Tu es saoul ! Arrête ! »

Le romancier plaqua à nouveau leurs lèvres ensemble, mettant fin à toutes protestations, forçant son appendice buccal entre les fines lèvres du chanteur, alors que sa main se mit rapidement à descendre le long du dos de son jeune amant pour libérer son propre sexe de son confinement, près à satisfaire cette envie brûlante de prendre le jeune garçon ici et maintenant.

Il se tétanisa subitement.

« Eiri… »

Un faible murmure de Shûichi qui lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide, alors que le corps du chanteur se relâchait contre lui. Ce dernier n'avait plus la force de se débattre, il abandonnait.

Yûki le regarda attentivement.

Ses beaux yeux violine le fixaient avec tristesse, douleur, peur et tellement encore ; les pupilles humides, les larmes coulant silencieusement en de fins sillons sur ses joues, sa bouche tremblante contre la sienne.

_Que suis-je en train de faire ?_

Il était, ni plus ni moins, sur le point d'abuser du jeune homme. Son adolescence lui revint de plein fouet en mémoire. Il ferma fortement ses paupières pour chasser les souvenirs de sa tête. Il laissa glisser le jeune homme contre le sol et fixa ses mains qu'il resserra en poing, pour finir par les laisser retomber contre ses flancs.

« Shûichi... je... »

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte d'entrer claqua et le vocaliste ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, les enserrant de ses bras et y enfouissant sa tête. Il se sentait perdu dans l'immense vide qui venait de s'emparer de son cœur, corps et âme.

…

Agenouillé à côté du lit, il déposa une tendre caresse sur la joue velouté de Shûichi. Ses iris ambrées suivant la moindre expression de son joli visage endormi et détendu.

Après avoir fui l'appartement devant l'acte qu'il avait été sur le point de commettre, il était parti se réfugier dans le parc de leur première rencontre, là où il lui avait dit d'un ton détaché n'avoir aucun talent et d'abandonner. Ces quelques mots qui avaient commencés leur relation, il s'en souvenait encore comme si c'était hier.

Il y était resté un peu plus d'une heure, histoire de réfléchir et surtout de se calmer. Oui, surtout ça. Puis il était rentré, sans un bruit, trouvant son jeune amant endormi, toujours appuyé contre la porte de son étude, alors il l'avait lentement soulevé dans ses bras, le couchant entre les draps froids de leur lit, avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de s'éclipser dans le salon pour fumer et faire un brin de nettoyage.

Il n'avait aucune idée de la réaction de Shûichi à son réveil s'il le trouvait à ses côtés après ce qui venait de se passer. Ne valait mieux pas tenter le diable.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, il appréhendait le réveil du jeune homme, ce qui allait en ressortir. Il était conscient qu'il l'avait blessé, et s'il décidait de le quitter, il le comprendrait parfaitement.

Mais en ce nouveau jour, il se rendait compte d'une chose importante. Peu importe à quel point il essayait de le nier, il tenait à Shûichi, plus que n'importe qui d'autre, et il refusait de le perdre à cause de quoi ou de qui que ce soit. Le chanteur était la lumière qui guidait ses jours et apaisait ses nuits. Il était, petit à petit, devenu son monde. Sa source de bonheur la plus chère.

Tout ça, il n'arrivait pas à l'avouer au principal intéressé, simplement parce qu'il avait peur en se dénudant de la sorte, de finir par souffrir tôt ou tard. Ça l'effrayait, alors il cachait toutes ses émotions sous sa carapace blindée. Carapace, qui sous la présence du garçon, se fissurait de temps à autre.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Shûichi s'était réveillé en sentant sa caresse et que depuis il l'observait avec attention.

« Yûki… »

L'ambre plongea dans l'améthyste.

« Eiri, Shû, juste Eiri », chuchota-t-il en lui embrassant le front, posant une main sur celle du vocaliste.

Le chanteur se redressa légèrement.

« Tu... Tu te sens mieux, Eiri, demanda-t-il timidement, enlaçant ses doigts aux siens.

- Oui. »

Le romancier inspira un grand coup avant de lâcher d'une traite :

« Je tiens à toi et je ne veux pas te perdre. »

Il se sentit légèrement rosir, il avait vraiment l'air con. Bon, ce n'était pas encore le grand "je t'aime", mais il savait qu'un jour ça viendrait.

Shûichi papillonna plusieurs fois des paupières avant qu'un sourire n'illumine son visage et qu'il se jette au cou du blond, l'enserrant et y enterrant sa tête.

« Je t'aime, Eiri.

- Je sais ça, murmura-t-il. Bon allez, debout », lança-t-il en se relevant.

Il se sentait fondre comme un cube de glace sous un soleil tapant. Il avait horreur de ça.

_J'ai tout de même une certaine réputation à tenir…_

Shûichi lui attrapa soudainement le poignet et tira légèrement.

« Tu me portes.

- N'abuses pas quand même ! grogna le romancier en le fusillant du regard, avant de se pencher et d'embrasser le jeune homme rapidement. Dépêche-toi, lança-t-il en s'éclipsant de la chambre.

- Eiriiiiii ! T'es pas gentil ! bouda-t-il en se relevant lentement, suivant sa moitié.

- J'ai jamais dit que je l'étais. Assis-toi et bois ça ! » ordonna-t-il en se préparant un café bien noir.

Le jeune homme s'installa, une tasse fumante de cacao devant lui. Le romancier s'installa en face. Un silence un tantinet gênant s'immisça entre eux.

« Eiri » « Shûichi », lancèrent-ils dans un parfait accord.

« Je t'écoute, Shû.

- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

- Bien sûr que si, répondit le blond agacé.

- Mais tu as douté quand même. Je ne t'ai jamais parlé d'une Inoe ?

- Non.

- Tu ne devais pas m'écouter parler à ce moment-là, sourit-il en portant le bol à ses lèvres. C'est ma mère. »

Est-ce qu'il avait mentionné qu'il se sentait vraiment con ? Parce que là, il en avait la désagréable sensation. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'est vrai qu'il se souvenait de cette conversation.

« Maiko est partie en colocation avec une amie, pour se rapprocher de sa future école. Mon père est en voyage depuis un mois, et il va y être encore pendant deux de plus. Alors quand je lui ai rendu visite la semaine dernière, elle était heureuse, elle m'a serré dans ses bras et a longuement pleuré. Elle se sent seule. Ma mère me donne toujours des petits surnoms. Ça dernière trouvaille, mon petit sucre d'orge. Je suis étonné qu'elle ne l'ait pas employée dans la carte, sourit-il.

- Je vois. »

_Ma petite fraise lui aurait tout autant convenu. Mais à quoi je pense moi, n'importe quoi. Je me ramollis du cerveau. _

« C'est à ce moment-là que tu t'es acheté ce kimono, fit le blond.

- C'est ma mère, rougit-il légèrement, plongeant son champ de lavande dans la piscine cacaotée. Elle disait qu'il était joli en le voyant dans la vitrine. Que dans l'urgence du moment, il était… euh… rapide à enlever ou à soulever. »

Yûki sourit tout en buvant son café. Il voyait très bien de quoi voulait parler la mère de son jeune amant, et il se délectait de la gêne de ce dernier.

« Yasuo, quant à lui, habite à quelques pâtés de maisons plus loin, continua-t-il rapidement. J'en ai donc profité pour lui rendre visite. Je ne pense pas t'avoir déjà parlé de lui. Il est mon cousin, presque comme un frère, on a fait tellement de bêtises ensemble. Il me manque vraiment, soupira-t-il. Pour finir, il y a Rieko, c'est sa sœur, elle a un an de moins que lui. A chaque fois qu'elle me voit elle me saute dessus et refuse de me relâcher, là elle n'était pas présente. Ya-kun a dit en toute discrétion pour cette raison. Il doit se la coltiner tous les jours et il n'a aucune envie qu'elle sache quand je suis là. Elle est pire qu'un chewing-gum collé sous sa semelle. Ce sont ses mots.

- … Ah… »

_Le cousin et la cousine. J'ai l'air fin avec toute cette histoire. _

« C'est une petite tradition que ma mère a installé. Quand la Saint-Valentin vient, on s'offre des chocolats pour se dire qu'au moins une personne pense à nous. Ya-kun voulait des chocolats spéciaux qu'on ne trouve qu'ici et si j'en ai offert à Rie-chan, c'est pour éviter qu'elle ne lui vole les siens. Je ne te tromperais jamais, Eiri.

- On ne peut jamais prévoir de quoi demain sera fait, Shûichi. Ne dis pas "jamais". »

Le chanteur se leva, contourna la table et enlaça les épaules de cet homme qui lui avait ouvert lentement mais sûrement son cœur.

« Jamais, jamais, jamais, chantonna-t-il en posant son menton sur son épaule. Il n'y a que toi que j'aime de cette façon inconditionnelle.

- C'est vraiment dégoulinant de niaiserie, grogna Yuki en buvant une gorgée.

- Pas autant que "je tiens à toi et je ne veux pas te perdre", s'amusa Shûichi en lui mordillant l'oreille.

- T'es pas censé travailler aujourd'hui ? » changea le blond de sujet, retenant son gémissement appréciatif.

L'intéressé leva les yeux sur l'horloge.

« Kyaaaa ! K va me tuer ! »

Il se précipita vers la salle de bain, sous le regard attendri du célèbre romancier qui bu une tantième gorgée.

Cette histoire de chocolats et de cartes avaient bien foutu la merde n'empêche... enfin au début. Au final, ils avaient pu arranger les choses et il avait même réussi à se confier un peu sur ses sentiments. Ce n'était pas si mal.

Ne jamais tirer de conclusions trop hâtives, mais savoir faire confiance à l'autre. Voilà ce que Shûichi lui avait appris et il n'allait pas l'oublier de si tôt.

**La confiance, base de toute relation. **

Tiens, il venait de trouver le titre de son roman...

Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire.

Se faire pardonner de tout ça, et pour ça…

Il était plutôt doué.

* * *

.

_**Speech de l'auteur :**_

* Sensei : le terme général est professeur, mais l'on s'en sert aussi pour les médecins et les écrivains.

** Big news ! I found you and I'll kill you : Grandes nouvelles ! Je vous ai trouvé, et je vais vous tuer. "Big news" est souvent répété dans l'anime par K.

Enfin ! Au début, ça devait être tout simple, une petite dispute et hop on se câline sous la couette et tout rentre dans l'ordre. Bah non, je me suis enfoncée un peu plus dans le angst (en plus je n'ai même pas mis mon gros câlin, je n'avais aucune idée de où l'insérer), puis je ne pense pas qu'il était vraiment utile. Je vous laisse imaginer la façon dont il s'y prendra pour se faire pardonner son erreur de jugement.

Tout s'arrange...

M'en auriez-vous vraiment voulu de les faire rompre ?

**Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ?**


End file.
